In servers or the like in a computer network, use is made of board-connecting connectors intended for high-speed transmission. The connectors of this type include one generally called a transceiver connector.
One example of the transceiver connector is disclosed in Published JP-A-2005-519452 as “Transceiver Module Assembly”. The disclosed transceiver module assembly is inserted and fitted into a receptacle assembly mounted on a board and is thereby electrically connected to the board. When the transceiver module assembly is fitted into the receptacle assembly, both are locked together by a standardized locking mechanism so that detachment of the transceiver module assembly is prevented. The locking mechanism comprises a locking element provided in the receptacle assembly and a drive arm provided in the transceiver module assembly. The drive arm is part of an ejector mechanism for ejecting the transceiver module assembly from the receptacle assembly, but in the state where the transceiver module assembly is fitted into the receptacle assembly, the drive arm engages the locking element of the receptacle assembly to prevent the detachment of the transceiver module assembly.